Beauty and The Beast
by rosebella5903
Summary: Isabella Swan and her 'brother' Eric came to Forks for a new start but what will they both find instead? FEMSLASH.
1. Preface

_**I'd never given much thought to how I would die. When you're more or less guaranteed an eternity you don't tend to think about things like that. But then again even if I had thought of it I would have not imagined it like this.**_

_**I stared without blinking across the long room, into the black, cold eyes of the hunter, and he looked back at me pleasantly. A wicked gleam in his eyes.**_

_**Surely it was a good way to die. In the place of someone you loved. Noble, even. And that had to count for something.**_

_**I knew that if I'd never come to Forks I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was now, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When God gives you something, someone, so far beyond your own imagination and expectations it isn't reasonable to grieve or regret when it comes to an end.**_

_**The hunter smiled at me in a positively devilish way as he stalked forward to kill me.**_


	2. Imprint

**AN: Sorry about the wait. This story has to be perfect. I won't settle for anything less. **

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. It belongs to S.M. I'm just borrowing it and it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Imprint.<p>

In the Northwest of Washington State there lies a tiny town called Forks. It was here that my brother and I had decided to move. Every few years we needed to move in order to keep the allusion that we were aging. I didn't mind, not really anyway, though it did get boring after nearly 400 years. I had been to about every place known in the world, even a few that remained unknown. It was refreshing. A change of scenery, I just wished the world was a bit bigger sometimes.

The house which we're currently moving into at this very moment happened to be a three-story, modern suite-like house. It cost millions but that didn't even put a dent into our bank accounts. It housed 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an indoor pool and gym, and a game room. This was the house we'd stay in for about 5-8 years, depending on how many humans are oblivious. The modeling was the exact same in all the houses we have in the world.

I had just put the finishing touches on my room when a knock sounded on my door. I sniffed the air experimentally, even though I already knew who it was, and smiled.

"Come in." The honey, lilac, and vanilla sent wafted in after them as they quietly shut the door behind them.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I smiled and turned, leaning into a strong, defined chest as I did so.

"How are you today, Eric?" Eric Stone was my best friend. We had been together since 1924 when I had found him bleeding to death in a darkened alley after a drunken bar fight with a man who had been beating his sister, Caroline. I had saved him and he had saved me, though in a different way.

"Quite fine, thank you. Yourself?" He rests his chin atop my head and holds me a little bit more before releasing me to finish putting the final touches on my room.

"Busy as of now. Would you like to accompany me later tonight? I think I might fancy a decent hunt." I make some final adjustments to my photographs alined on my dresser and desk before smiling and turning to face my dear brother. Eric smiles lightly at me before shaking his head softly.

"I'd love to sister." I nodded and shifted the photograph experimentally from left to right.

The trees swung back and forth as the storm outside raged on. I had always enjoyed this weather the most. Foggy, clouds overheard, Grey sky. It always made me feel like I was surrounded by electricity and possibility. Forks was a good place for me.

"Have you finished you're room Eric?" I turned toward him and waited for a reply.

"Not quite. Still have to put some things away. I should be done before school tomorrow."

I felt my eyebrows upturn in disgust at the mention of school. Forks High School was quite small and I already knew my brother and I would no doubt be the center of attention. Not just because we were new but also because of our looks. Eric, noticing my facial expression, smiled and huffed out a laugh. His blue-green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Not to excited for school, huh Bells?" I frowned at my brother and ruffled his hair at the mention of that horrid nickname. I wasn't sure why he'd always insist on calling me that but It was something he'd always done ever since we first met in 1924.

"Am I ever?" I asked sarcastically and Eric's smile got all the wider.

"I'm getting hungry. Why don't you go and get some more work done in your room and we'll hunt in about an hour or so, hmm?" Eric smiles at me before ducking down and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving me to the silence of my bedroom.

I walked over to my closet and I sighed heavily and stood in front of my intricately decorated vanity mirror. It was an antique and I loved it. It reminded me a lot of my mothers mirror, the one she kept in her bedroom for when she often brushed my hair out when I had gotten out of the bath. I missed her so much. Finding little things like this was nearly impossible but I'd manged the impossible over the last few decades.

The girl in the mirror smiled fondly at me and I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Fool." I sighed once more and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My muscles straining against my cardigan.

My hair was quite long, reaching all the way to my lower back. My cheeks, which were tinted a lovely pink, were full. My face, thin, fitting for my body. A full chest, muscled stomach and arms, long legs, completed the beautiful woman in the mirror. I huffed out a breath at myself.

"Over 400 years and you still have a sense of that ill fitted vanity? How old are we Bella?" I laughed at myself and shook my head. I jumped towards the music box sitting on my dresser and opened it delicately. Making sure as to not damage the fine music box. The melancholy lullaby filled the air and I was brought back into the past when things weren't so difficult. When I was only a child and mother was running a smooth brush over my head, humming my lullaby softly from behind me. Papa sat in one of the chairs downstairs reading the latest news and listening to the latest baseball game.

"Such a beautiful babe, Isabella." My mother would whisper adoringly at me and I'd smile my widest smile at her.

"To what did we ever do right to get such a beautiful babe as this Charles?" My fathers footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and suddenly there he was. Still in his police chief uniform, he'd smile and walk over to kiss both cheeks of mothers and mine.

"We have such luck as to produce one. My little babe and wife." He's smile once more at both mother and me before walking downstairs to finish his daily news.

Yes, we were lucky then. But luck never stays, does it? When there is good there must also be bad.

I took a glance at the clock beside my bed and opened the doors that literally lead to nothing. Eric could be heard doing the same in his own room and I looked down to the window next to mine and smiled at him as he poked his head around the door. I took a step back and bounded out of the house and onto the ground. My brother following my lead soon after. I changed and phased quickly making sure Eric was following me before bounding off into the darkened forest behind the house.

The forest floor felt like home to my paws and I rolled on the ground, happily. Birds chirped happily above me, singing for me. I could still hear the music from the music box play over and over. I noticed the soft _pitter patter_ of hoofs up ahead and I smiled devilishly and charged into the forest eagerly. I slowed my pace as I came upon a small stream. There were a family of elk drinking slowly from the stream. Two babes, a mother, and a father. I slowly got out of my hunting position as to not disturb them. I sat back on my hunches and just watched. I couldn't hurt them_. _

_Perhaps, I could find one of them alone later... _

"_Bella?" I could hear Eric's voice boom throughout the confines of my head._

"_Not them" _I looked down at Eric's slightly shorter, less muscled form and I noticed his eyes were preoccupied on the family of deer. His eyes held a warmth and no signs of attach seemed to be on his mind. In fact quite the opposite.

_'They are quite beautiful animals, aren't they? So graceful.'_ I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear or not but I nodded along with his thoughts anyway.

One of the babes quickly caught sight of us and hid behind its mother. She met my eyes from across the stream and huffed in warning. I slowly back away from the stream and into hiding of one of the nearby bushes. We watched them for a few moments more before heading back into the forest to look for some easier prey. I made do with a few small rabbits while Eric had a few small squirrels. When I had my fill I climbed up a tall spruce and sat for hours just watching the wildlife with Eric by my side. This was my home. Forks was my home as a child and it was my home now. I would always find my way back here somehow, wouldn't I?

"We should go Bella. We don't want to be tardy for our first day do we?" Eric was right we needed to go. I shook my head and sighed slowly before climbing down and heading home with my brother.

* * *

><p>Forks High School was tiny. It held an average of 357-now 359- students. I would be posing as a Junior while Eric would be a Senior. We had everything ready to go around 7AM. Eric sporting a black button up shirt, black dress pants, along with a pair of black dress shoes. While I had settled for something a little lighter. A beige cardigan over a white intricately designed tank top paired together with a nice, expensive pair of jeans and black Ugg boots. We had finished what needed to be done in the house earlier in the morning and it turned out looking just as amazing, if not more so, than the rest of the houses before.<p>

"Ready?" I ask Eric while putting the keys into the ignition of my silver Land Range Rover.

"Ready."

Finding the school wasn't difficult at all even though I'd never been before. The town was just that small. With the speeds I was going we had arrived at 7:15 even though we lived 2 miles outside of town. I loved my car at times.

Since Eric and I had our schedules and two school maps already sent by mail we didn't need to go in the office and get them. Which left us extra time to talk about our story. To go over details, even though both of us was well acquainted with the details.

I was 17 while Eric would pose as 18. My name was Isabella Swanson and Eric's, Eric Swanson. Our parents were just killed in a terrible automobile accident leaving us both orphaned. Eric would pose as my guardian until I turned 18. We moved to Forks because it was to hard to live in our old house. We were rich from inheritance, giving us a way to care for ourselves. It was fool proof. IF you didn't look close enough..

"Okay. Let's get the show on the road. Shall we?" The bell rang loudly the shrill sound echoing around the parking lot making my sensitive ears ring. I grimaced and looked at Eric, noticing he was doing the same.

"Yeah. Let's go." I sighed loudly and hoisted my bag upon my shoulder as I exited my car. I rolled my eyes as the boys in the parking lot stared at me lustfully. The girls were doing the same thing to my brother as well. At least we would always be in this thing together. I wrapped my arm into his and we took off on our way to the entrance of the school.

The parking lot was crowded with old, rusty cars. None were very impressive except for a silver shiny Volvo, a jacked up, large jeep, and a cherry red BMW Convertible sitting in the front spaces of the parking lot. I would have to make sure to see who was driving those on the way out.

Eric and myself had just made it in the front entrance when a boy with short ink black hair and oily skin made his presence known.

"H-Hi. You must be Isabella Swan. I work for the school newspaper and you're front page news." He wiped his hands nervously on his slacks and my calculated blue-green eyes took in his appearance. A commoner no doubt. Middle-class. An overachiever? Maybe. Over-helpful? Most definite. I liked him. He carried an air of warmth around him.

I smiled and noticed his eyes linger on my lips. I never wore makeup. Never needed it.

"Hi, you're correct. I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. This is my brother, Eric." He gulped loudly as he sized up my brother, lingering over his toned arms and defined jaw. His heartbeat speeding up as his body tensed in unconscious fear. Oh boy, this always happened. I sighed quietly to myself and Eric held my arm a little tighter. He smiled gently at the nervous boy. By the scents around us it smelled like he would melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Eric Swanson. Pleased to meet you." Eric held his hand out to shake the boy's hand and the boy to it tentatively. He laughed at something and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"My names Eric too." He finished lamely and laughed. I smiled just to make him feel a little better.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of humans congregating by the door. Ease-dropping on our conversation no doubt. I cleared my throat loudly drawing snapping them out of their stares and causing them to blink madly.

"Okay, sister?" Eric stared at me in a false sense of worriment. I smiled gently at him and nodded, keeping up with the show.

"Well Eric, it was quite nice to meet you. But we honestly must be going now. Don't want to be late for our first class." After I'd finished speaking the bell rang for class. Perfect timing.

"Oh yeah! O-Of course. Seeya Bella." He waved and smiled slightly self consciously before turning and walking the other way. I looked up to see Eric smiling after him and shaking his head.

"Well, that was entertaining." He spoke quietly and too fast for humans to hear. I giggled and nodded. Humans could be quite entertaining.

Eric and I did not have the same schedule. He had Anatomy first class while I had Advanced English. We parted ways in the hallway intent on seeing us later at lunch.

Mr. Myers was the teacher in my first period. He gave off a boring, uninterested vibe for me. I wouldn't exactly like him but I'd have to live with it since he was the only Advanced English teacher. There were only ten kids in the class with me and they had all made it their mission to stare throughout the entire class period. Sneaking looks here and there.

I hadn't had to introduce myself, which a part of me was thankful for. The assignment they had today was to read The Crucible. It was a story I'd read 152 times in my lifetime. I knew it act to act, word for word. This was incredibly boring for me. Considering I had already read the book I decided to go ahead and doodle.

The intricately drawn rose on my paper was a symbol I'd became quite familiar with in my lifetime. When I was turned, I started to dream of this white rose every night for the past 385 years. Every night I'd wake in sweat filled sheets, yearning for something, someone, to save me.

The Elders believed that people of our kind often had dreams of these symbols to gives us clues of our own true mates. Imprints are a very complicated element in our tribe. It is also the most important. For, we live for them. To protect, to love, to serve them and only them. This was the most important, most sacred of things to ever happened to a tribe member.

Neither me or my brother had an imprint. But it was only a matter of time for it to happen. It is believed that every tribal member has an imprint out there somewhere. Some spent their entire lives looking for their one and only, while others, such as Eric and I, we lived for each other. Neither one could survive without the other. I needed him and he needed me. At least until one had found there true mate.

The bell for 2nd period rang just as I was finishing my drawing. I packed up my belongings and headed along to my next class which happened to be journalism.

Mrs. Kate announced that I should sit between two girls. One with dark wavy hair and glasses, the other with long curly dark hair that traveled along her shoulders and blue eyes. The one with blue eyes smiled shyly at me as I took my seat next to her. She had a nice personality, funny, witty. She was an altogether warm person. I knew this without even knowing her. My gift had already informed me. The other girl, the one with glasses and brown eyes, she was shyer, softer somehow. A lovely girl. Beautiful on the inside and out. I would like her.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan! The whole school's talking about you and your brother. I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becca. This is Angela, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet and my best friend." The girl grinned widely at me and I smirked crookedly at her. I turned to look at the girl called Angela and found my smirk becoming wider at the flaming blush settling on her cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella. It lovely to meet you both." I stuck my hand out for them both to shake and noticed that Angela was only a few degrees cooler than myself. Was she sick?

"Wow, you're like, really warm." Becca spoke from behind me and I smiled hesitantly at her.

"Yeah, I have a medical condition that keeps my blood pretty hot. My brother and me are quite special, in the way that we both have it." Ha, medical condition. Yeah right.

"Oh! That makes total sense. My boyfriend, Edward, he has poor blood circulation and it keeps him really cool to the touch. His whole family have it actually." She was lying. But why?

"Ah, I see." Sure, I'd play along. I notice Angela shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye and made sure to keep myself as discreet as possible. There was something not right with her.

Class went by quickly and soon me and Becca headed off to the class that we shared together, Advanced Algebra. We didn't get to sit together. I was forced to share a seat with a boy named Mike Newton. He drooled all over me in class and at one point I think he might have had an erection. He disgusted me. Mike and me would not be frolicking about together anytime soon.

Algebra would not be a favorite of mine this year.

My 4th period could not come soon enough. Becca and I went our separate ways, me heading to my Advanced U.S. History class while she went to English.

Mr. Vainer wasn't really my idea of a good teacher at all. Instead of giving thorough notes he made you get notes out of the book. This would really be no problem for me but I mean, how lazy can you get? Some teacher's wanted to prepare you for college and everything but this guy really was just plain lazy. My morning really hadn't gone all that well.

To top it off, a girl called Jessica was completely jealous of me because of the attention Mike had shown me in Algebra. Apparently she would make it her mission to annoy me in every possible way. She talked about everything and everyone even when I tried my best to let her know that I really didn't care,without being rude. I mentioned that perhaps her friends would miss her speaking to them and maybe she should talk to them instead of putting all her attention on me but no. The girl was getting on my last nerve. And to top it off, she insisted on walking me to lunch.

Eric was there in the entry door of the lunch room looking just as handsome, if not a bit tired, than before we had to part ways. I quickly walked faster towards him, hoping to get away from the annoying girl and the drooling boy behind her. I grabbed his arm and stayed close to his side while he looked down worriedly at me.

"She's driving me insane! And that boy...That God awful boy! Look at him. He practically salivates all over the floor when he sees me. He hasn't even given me his name. I had to ask another student. Honestly Eric, he just stares." I spoke in careful tones, faster than human ears could pick up. By the time my little rant was done Eric was in hysterics. I had grown far to angry to let it slide.

"Eric! This is not funny!" Even as I said this I had a hard time controlling my own smile. He looked up, his cheeks painted a lovely pink, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I'm sorry dear sister but it is quite entertaining to watch you interact with them. But as for the Newton boy if he gets out of hand. You tell me." His voice turned cold as he looked over my shoulder at Mike to see him staring at my butt. He really was disgusting.

"Look, let's just get some lunch and pick a table to sit at." I suggested.

"Oh no! You guys have to sit with us." Jessica spoke up from behind me as if we were just the best of friends and it was okay to ease drop on our conversation. I grimaced as her back turned.

"Since when do we have to do anything?" I asked my brother in a quiet voice. He shrugged and ruffled my hair further annoying me.

"It won't be all that bad." I wasn't convinced.

Eric and I waited for Jessica and Mike as they got their food since we had decided to bring our own lunch. We didn't actually mean to ease drop on their conversation but it's kinda impossible when you have amazing hearing.

"What the hell Mike? Look, maybe you should actually try to talk to her instead of drooling all over the place. You're acting like some kinda lovesick freak!" Mike smirked only smirked at her before speaking.

"Right, cause you're so much better when it comes to her brother." Jessica had the decency to blush.

"Okay guys, ready?" She smiled falsely at us and I shrugged nonchalantly.

We followed Jessica and Mike as they lead us to a table where Angela, Eric, and two others were waiting. I got a feel for the two members that I did not know and was sorely disappointed when I found that the blonde girl didn't like me in the slightest even though I had no idea why. She was a snob anyway. The boy was a different story. Like mike, he held an infatuation for me. The only difference between the two is that this new boy thought he was gods gift to women.

"Uh, Bella, Eric. This is Tyler and Lauren." Eric quickly introduced us and I was pleased to see he wasn't as nervous as he had been we we'd first met.

"Hello." Eric and I both said politely. Lauren smiled at my brother before turning and sniffing the air dismissively at me.

"Hi, it's really a pleasure to meet you." Tyler gave me a creepy look and I shuddered in disgust at his audacity. Somehow, Mike was better.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria had gone quiet and I found myself looking around curiously. The entrance to the cafeteria opened and in walked the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my existence.

There were five of them. Three boys and two girls.

One of the boys had unruly bronze hair that stuck out in several different places. He wore immaculate clothes. They all did. His boyish face framed in perfection. He held Becca's hand tightly in his own, smiling down lovingly at her.

The next boy was fuller, buffer. His posture was stiff, his face set into a grimace as if he was in pain. He shifted towards the small girl next to him. She rubbed his arm in a way that suggested they were together. She had ink black hair that was cut into a delicately styled pixie cut. It framed her small face perfectly. She was tiny, almost elf-like. She was adorable.

The next..man..was huge. His arms bulging out of his white sweat jacket. He held a mischievous smile at the corner of his lips and he walked with a grace that wasn't meant for someone of his own size and stature. They all seemed to walk with a grace that was unearthly.

The last person to come through the door was a woman. And she was beautiful. She was exquisite. Perfection in the form of a strong, beautiful woman. Her face...her face was...I couldn't even describe it. Every feature of her was so delectably perfect. Her long legs carry her gracefully towards the table where the others in front of her had sat. Her form was something of an angel. Her body was..perfect. I had been using this word to describe her but it did not do her justice. She was magnificent. The true form of Aphrodite. Where was Cupid? I was sure I had been struck by his arrow...

"Who are they?" I didn't care who they were. I wanted to know who SHE was.

Jessica looked over to their table and scowled and I felt the over whelming urge to punch her face in. Strange.

"Oh them." Yes, them. Bitch.

"They're the Cullen's. They moved hear about two years ago from Alaska. They all live together with Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Their like, all adopted. And their all together. Jasper and Alice. Edward and Becca, though she's always lived here. They got together when the family first moved here." Jealousy was clear in Jessica's voice and I smiled to myself.

"Anyway..Emmett has a girlfriend in Alaska apparently. And Rosalie, the last to come through the door, she's single and a total bitch." I growled quietly in my throat and six very curious eyes locked on mine. One pair belonged to the beautiful blonde.

"Rosalie." I tasted her name on my tongue and smiled. Perfection, indeed. I felt my whole world shift. My loyalty to Eric. My will to live. My love for life. The only thing that mattered now was her. She was my existence. My world.

"Bella?" My brother muttered quietly only to me. But I had the sense to know that the family across the cafeteria heard every word that was being said. The only one who remained out of the loop was Becca. Who was human.

"She's beautiful. Isn't she Eric?" I whispered to my brother while staring into Rosalie's wide topaz colored eyes.

"WHO? Wha-" Eric carried off as he noticed the look in my eyes. Recognition flashed into his eyes and he whispered the word that made the beast within me sing.

"Imprint."


End file.
